I'd Lie
by Lillythe Lilster
Summary: You might be thinking this is some story where the bestfriends fall in love. Well, it is but it's no happily ever after. Please R&R! Thanks everyone :
1. Chapter 1

**~I'd Lie~**

**Inspired by the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift**

**IMPORTANT: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Enjoy peeps!**

Cam Fisher is my best friend in the whole wide world, no one gets me like he does. We became friends in 1st grade when I was the only girl who wasn't running away from the boys. I guess you could've called me a tomboy because I never played Barbie's or dress up or "home". Me and Cam would run around outside for hours after school, getting muddy as hell. We didn't have a care in the world. Oh I guess I should introduce myself, I am Alicia Rivera. I am 16 years old, I live in Westchester, NY, and I am falling in love with my best friend. Well, I'm not falling in love, I already fell and hit the ground hard. This is the story of how my world came apart at the seems and all hell broke loose thanks to stupid love and being a hormonal girl. Yeah this might sound soooo cliché and I guess it kinda is but at least it's something interesting.

As told by: Alicia Rivera.

HEY EVERYONE READ THIS!

Hey guys so I know this is pretty cliché but I kinda want to try it out :P please review and tell me if you want to continue! THANKS!

Peace out home skillets! :P

-Lillythelilster


	2. Chapter 2

Well I guess I owe you readers an apology! So here it is… SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! I've been soooooooooooo busy you have no clue! But I'm here now so that's good right? Enjoy J

I don't own anything btw J

Okay so as you know I am in love with Cam Fisher and no one knows but you guys and I freaking dare you to tell him. I owe some back story right? Right. So, it all started last month….

*last month*

"Hija! Wake up! It's the first day of school and you can not be late. Dean will be ready in an hour and so will you."

"Yes madre." I said when I finally woke up and she yelled at me three times. I quickly got out of bed and took a freezing cold shower, my favorite. When I got out I turned on my music and out came some Taylor Swift. I started singing and dancing around as I got ready, nervous and excited for my first day.

When I was done I took my Iphone out of its charger and dropped it in my large tote back and trotted downstairs to grab some fruit and go.

"Bye mami! I love you and I'll see you after school." I screamed as I ran out of the house. I was out before I could hear her response which was probably something along the lines of 'Don't slam the door Alica!' oops! I quickly got into the car and I was at school in ten minutes with fifteen minutes till class starts. I said goodbye to Dean and went into the main office to get my schedule and find Cam. I quickly spotted him off to the side of the lobby listening to his Ipod looking like a loner.

"CAMMIE BOY!" I screamed as I approached him. I guess he didn't hear me since his music was so loud so I popped one earbud out and yelled into his year.

"AHHHHHH! What the hell Leesh? Don't scare me like that. I swear you scaring me will be the death of me." Cam said with a scowl that soon turned into a smile.

"And how will that go Cammie?" I said teasing him.

"Well, you will do what you just did and give me a heart attack therefore killing me." Cam said with a smile on his face. I love that simile and cherish it. He only similes like that with me.

"Oh Cam you over dramatic loser." I said giving him a playful shove. He stumbled into some random girl who scowled at us like we were five and she was an adult. When she walked away we burst into giggles. Oh how I missed my Cam! But the day took a turn for the worst after the morning.

"OMGEEEEEEE! LOOK IT'S CUH-AM!" screamed Claire Lyons. I rolled my eyes. Ugh she is the definition of clingy, stage 5 mind you. She "rules" the school with her blonde friends Skye a pro dancer and in many of my dance classes, Kristen who is actually smart and in some of my honors classes, and last Olivia or as many people call her Duh-livia. She is the definition of idiot and talking to her actually makes you loose IQ points and brain cells. I don't think it's proven but it seems true.

"Oh uh hi Claire." said Cam. Aww he so cute when he's shy wait what! Why am I thinking that! Ugh hormones… anyway back to the story.

"Cam is your real name Camera? Because that's what Kristen calls her camera and I was just wondering." said Duh-livia. I'm not even kidding when I say she was serious.

"OMGEE LIV you are huh-lar-ious! Isn't she cuh-am!" said Claire covering for her beta's stupid comment.

"Umm sure, funny. Ha ha. Look I gotta go bye." said Cam quickly. He grabbed my arm while Claire glared at me and we sprinted to the library where we started cracking up.

"Oh Camera! What a cute name how come you never told me?" I said barely able to talk I was laughing to hard.

"Oh shut up Leesh!" Cam said but I knew he was kidding. I don't even know why he talks to those idiots. I don't even think he notices all four have crushes on him. But, mostly Claire and Olivia do.

"Cam why do you even talk to those girls? They are so fake and I know you hate fake girls. Remember last year you wouldn't even let me wear fake nails! You said I looked like a fake, plastic chic." I said. Angry now. I didn't want to share MY Cam with those bitches. Wait wait wait… MY Cam! Sheesh this is worse than I thought!

"Because they are really nice when you get to know them like I did."

"Oh really? Well I heard that last year Claire-" I was cut off by Cam.

"I don't want to hear about the evil thing Claire did. We recently got close this summer when you ditched me for Spain. Her whole group and I hung out and they weren't that bad." Cam said sheepishly waiting for my reaction. I hated those fake bitches. I used to be their friend when we were in middle school until Claire and her blonde friends turned out to be manipulative bitches who stopped including me. After that I went back to Cam being my best friend. No girlfriends or whatever just Cam and I.

"YOU WHAT! CAM YOU, I TRU-" I was interrupted by the bell.

"Oh look the bell gotta go see you at lunch kthanksbye!" said Cam quickly. I saw him fall into step with Duh-livia and laugh at her joke. And what hurt the most was that it was a real laugh not a fake laugh. Could this day get any worse?

HEY GUYS! What did you think? How do you like it so far? Tell me in a review! THANKS guys!

Peaceee:P

~Lillythelilster


End file.
